Life 101
by addicted2inu
Summary: AU- When Kagome, Sango, and Ayame go off to collage and meet up with Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga mayhem is only to be expected...IKa MS AK. Rated for my bad use of language! R&R!


Life 101

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Inuyasha…I do however own this sparkly-looking bag of gummy worms… )

Summary: AU- When Kagome, Sango, and Ayame go off to collage and meet up with Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga mayhem is only to be expected...I/Ka M/S A/K. Rated for my bad use of language! R&R!

**A/N- Hello! This is my first fanfic, so I hope y'all like it. I spent a LOT of time on it. Enjoy!**

"ACKKKK! Sango I didn't mean it!" a very frustrated girl screamed while speeding around her newly attained dorm room.

Life Lesson #1 when fearing for your life: RUN.

"Ohhh no you don't Kagome. Not this time. You're ass is mine, girl!" came the booming voice of Kagome's best friend Sango. "You will regret the day you messed with my hair!"

Life Lesson #2 when running ceases to work: …RUN FASTER.

Kagome sped up, taking every other second to check over her shoulder. Each time only to find that her best friend and future killer, Sango, was still hot on her tail…and inching closer with every moment wasted.

Running up behind her other best friend Ayame, Kagome took these extra few seconds of life to contemplate begging for forgiveness. She was standing there shaking like a dog left in the rain when Sango took halt in front of the slim, slightly amused looking figure that was Ayame.

"Ayame, I'm warning you. Give up the girl and no one gets hurt. Well, besides _her_ that is…"

This was the only comment Ayame needed to step aside from her protective stance. Her flaming red locks of hair swinging effortlessly around her shoulders as she did so. Yes these two were her best friends. And, yes, she loved them dearly. But GOD could they fight. She thought it best to let Kagome flatter her way out of this one all on her own. After all, it is what she does best.

"Uhmm, Sango, buddy 'ol pal, best friend that I love so much…you see, it was all a misunderstanding…PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Kagome pleaded with her fuming friend, squinting her eyes in preparation for attack. "…It'll make us late!" she added quickly, just for emphasis.

_Wow_. Thought Ayame. _I overestimated her flattery skills._

The two girls continued to stare at each other, Kagome silently praying that Sango would at least hold off on her killing spree long enough to let her see her first day of collage. The three girls had just moved to New York to go to NYU and they had previously lived, as carefree as ever, in Tokyo, Japan.

Their first day, however, was the very thing that they would be arriving late to, if Sango's killings lasted any longer than need be.

Ayame was still amazed at the fact that her two best friends had the capability of arguing and acting the same now, as they had when they were 12.

Sango and Kagome _always_ got into little fights now and then, it was really very hard to avoid. But they were all sisters at heart, and none of their fights ever lasted that long…or at least they _did _last until Sango kicked the crap out of Kagome or Ayame broke it up.

Kagome was an extremely beautiful girl with shoulder length, raven hair. Her eyes were a deep blue-gray. Sango on the other hand had very long and straight brown hair which was always kept in a high ponytail and dark flashing brown eyes. And then there was Ayame. She had beautiful aqua eyes and flame-colored red hair. If someone hadn't known her well enough to see that it was the natural color of her hair, one would assume her head had somehow been set ablaze.

Our three little friends were all very pretty and, well, let's just face it: they were pretty much the top priority on many guy's lists of 'things to do'; Not that any of them noticed, or even cared. But with Sango, she had always had a thing for her hair. This being where Kagome had crossed a serious line.

Okay, so Kagome had 'accidentally' switched Sango's shampoo with a bottle of bright orange hair dye, all in the name of good humor, of course…but surely Sango would take into consideration their past twelve years of friendship…_right?_

She stole a glance at Sango. Her eyes were still flashing menacingly.

_Well, maybe not._

··÷¦÷··

"Ahhh my lovely lady friend, will you do me the honor of…bearing my children?"

Inuyasha couldn't look. It was sickening. The way Miroku drooled over women he didn't even know!

He'd been sitting patiently in the coffee shop underneath their new dorm building with his two best friends for about an hour now, just watching this indecent act of Miroku's. Inuyasha's other acquaintance, Kouga had already given up on the desperate boy and found himself an interesting looking painting on the shop wall to occupy his time. So our poor, restless, Inuyasha was left by himself to watch Miroku's sad, sad attempts at obtaining a date out of his newest victim. And let's just say his patients were wearing thin.

Looking around the the coffee joint, Inuyasha took in the sights around him. The shop was slightly cramped and noisy, but with the dimly lit rooms and welcoming couches, it wasn't all that bad to him.

He glanced down at his watch, for what seemed the fiftieth time that day. The little digital numbers read 8:47. _Shit_, he thought. _I'm late_.

"Damn it monk, hurry it the hell up, or I'm leaving without you!" The estranged hanyou yelled. His voice ringing throughout the small coffee shop, causing scared glances from other customers to be shot his way. Half of the people's looks, of course, lingering just a second too long. And, let it be known, the looks were not from Inuyasha's little outburst.

Inuyasha knew these looks. They were looks that he had gotten accustomed to throughout his life. And sadly, they all had very good logic behind them. For Inuyasha, as normal a boy as he was, or tried to be, was none other than a dog hanyou; A half-breed. Not quite a demon, not quite a human. He disgusted most of the human race, and dishonored his youkai blood line. His long silver hair was let down to graze across his toned shoulders while his eyes were wonderful amber orbs, always alive with fire. Rather than normal teeth, they had been replaced by pearly white dog fangs. And rarest of all, on the top of his head, stood two velveteen white dog ears, swiveling in all directions, always taking in the world around him at an excelling pace.

There was, of course, those select few, who knew and accepted him for the hot-headed and passionate dog-boy that he was.

When Inuyasha was four years old, he had met his two best friends. The only people in life he'd ever counted on to be there for him; Even if they were annoying as hell.

Kouga was a tall and very handsome boy. He had bright blue eyes and brown hair that he kept up in a small ponytail on the back of his head. He was also, and most importantly, a wolf demon. Miroku though was merely a human. He had great violet eyes and jet black hair that was also kept up in a ponytail. Might we add that Miroku's hands…well … they tended to have a mind of their own. He was indeed a pervert. A very good one if he did say so himself. And, no matter how much Inuyasha detested the thought, they were his best friends. His family, even. Inuyasha had an older half brother, yes. But he wasn't of much assistance to him. Okay, Inuyasha hated the guy. But it was a very mutual feeling.

After at least five more minuets of listening to Miroku's excessive pleading, Inuyasha stood up and started toward the door. "Feh, whatever. I'm leaving. You can just see if you can bum a ride to class from Wolfy over there. Lord knows he's going to be late right along with 'ya." He said to the oblivious monk, who was at the moment still on his knees with big bright eyes staring hopefully up at the poor freshmen girl he'd been harassing, whose eyes were darting around the room, as if mentally plotting her escape.

Inuyasha trudged out of the coffeehouse and into the cool autumn air outside, preparing himself to head off to his first class of the year, when he heard a girl shrieking something from inside of the coffee shop…something that sounded oddly like "PERVERT!" **smack!**

Inuyasha sighed. There was just no hope for Miroku…

··÷¦÷··

About an hour and four new bruises later Ayame, Kagome, and Sango were on their way to their first class of their freshman year at collage. Kagome couldn't wait. She hadn't studied her ass of in high school for nothing. Collage was going to pay off. Or, at least that's how she viewed it. Sango and Ayame had quite different opinions.

They were in Kagome's car driving toward the University and things weren't going all that smooth for Kagome at the moment. Ayame and Sango just wouldn't shut up! In fact, if she weren't behind the wheel on a very busy highway, she would most likely be throwing something very hard at her friend's heads.

"Kaggggooommmmeeee are we there yet?"

"Yeah you drive like an old lady, speed it up!"

"I'd like to get there before I turn 60 and develop numerous rashes, thank you!"

SCCCCCCRRREEEEECCCCCCCCHHHH!

Kagome stopped the car so suddenly that they were all flung, very hard mind you, backwards into their seats.

"THAT'S IT!" Kagome screamed. "If you don't like how I'm driving, which I'm getting the impression that you don't, then one of YOU can drive!"

"FINNALY" both girls yelled back in unison.

"I'll drive!" Sango squealed from the backseat, while unbuckling her seatbelt to grab the keys out of Kagome's outstretched hand.

She proceeded to jump into the front seat, Kagome clambering into the back, jamming the keys into the ignition and taking off.

_GOD! Now I remember why we don't let Sango drive and I do!_ Kagome thought, gripping onto her arm rest for dear life, _We're safer going my 30 miles/hour than Sango's 90!_

Finally, after 15 long minutes of Sango's speeding down every road, missing stop signs, almost hitting an old lady feeding ducks, and running red lights, they were there.

The three girls got out of the car one by one and stared up at the huge building. Yeah, they'd seen it in all the pictures but oh my god! It was frikin' huge!

That said they all squared their shoulders, put on determined faced, and together marched onward into the building, as would a group of military soldiers, ready to go fiercely into battle.

Ahh, Let the fun begin…

**A/N- Well, there we go! Yay! Sorry it's so short. The next chapter will be a lot longer! I hope you all liked it because it took me forever to get it just right. Please review! **

**-addicted2inu**


End file.
